Licentious : Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City oneshot
by Malakaii
Summary: This is a oneshot, so itll be quick and painless. Vector and Bertha are members of Delta squad, a special forces team comprised of five members. Their task; eliminate witnesses and all incriminating evidence against Umbrella Corporation. Finding a little time on their hands, things get interesting. Rated M for sexual content and language.


No one really knows what Vector looks like, so I'll leave that up to your imagination with a few guiding qualities within the chapter. Also, if you liked it, please submit a review and let me know if any of you are interested in more Resident Evil pairings, I have no limits! Also check out the trailer for those unfamiliar with Operation Raccoon City, it gives a great demonstration of Delta force in their element.

Video is called Resident Evil : Operation Raccoon City - Triple Impact Trailer

Enjoy!

* * *

The sky was a brilliant orange, burning like fire with the eastern edges a cooling indigo. Not a cloud in sight and calm winds. A complete contrast to the havoc and chaos that was eradicating the confines of Raccoon City. Blood, charring remains, and half eaten carcasses littered every inch of the city. It was hell on earth and it brought a smile to Delta force.

Michaela Schneider resided near a busted window, eyeing the picturesque view from below. She was a medic for Delta, a special force response team, deployed for one cause; clean up the data and clear the area of witnesses. The latter part was done which is why she wasn't out in the streets with the others, but currently occupying a health center. A three story clinic with about as much medical supplies as a tire shop. It infuriated her to some degree, but she half expected the place to be cleared out by now.

Resting her assault rifle against the wall, she laced her fingers and extended her arms above her head for a stretch. Her muscles flexed and her body popped and cracked under the curving of her back.

"Ooooohhhhh," she grunted, relaxing her arms and allowing them to fall back down to her sides. She propped her hands onto her hips and swayed them left to right. When nothing happened, she moved on towards the couch. Her mission for the mean time, if there was such a thing, was to wait for word on the underground levels. The facility had locked itself down upon outbreak but there was still an increasing amount of data that needed to be wiped. Since she was of the medic sort, Lupo, their fancy French leader, found Michaela's assistance temporarily unwarranted. Which wasn't necessarily the case. What if they ran into a horde of infected and someone got hurt? Who would fix up the team? Four eyes?

Michaela scoffed just thinking about the little girl scrambling for bandages and antiseptic. The child was a nerd and painfully awkward, but then again, Michaela wasn't known for her charming disposition and tender heart. No, far from that. Prior to being hired as the Delta medic, she worked as a torturer-for-hire, if that gives anyone the right frame of mind. Michaela was ruthless and good at it.

The sun had finally set and night had taken it's rein, sending Michaela's makeshift headquarters into a tangible darkness. She was alright with this besides, according to her, she was the scariest thing with a twenty mile radius.

Sighing, she plopped onto the cushions and kicked back. The radio was silent, had been for hours, and she was beginning to get antsy. Her knee started to bounce with impatience as she stared at the silent black walkie talkie. What was she to do now that Lupo and everyone else were out getting dirty front and center? She dropped her head back against her shoulders and stared at the disarrayed ceiling.

A breeze shifted into the room on Michaela's left, but the window was on her right. Springing to her feet, she snatched up her Remington and aimed down the sights. Her leather uniform squeaked as she readied her stance and slowed her breathing. She was safe from infection for the most part. For one, she was the medic and had antidotes for days. And secondly, she sported a full-faced gas masked with lighted spectacles. Blue ones, not her favorite color. That was yellow. It did offer her night vision, thankfully.

Licking her lips beneath the filter canisters and firm rubber, her blue eyes darted to and fro, aching to spot any sudden movement or changes in the shadows.

Something bumped into from her behind and she reacted instantly, swinging her elbow back to strike the intrusion but was met with a hard force directly into her midsection. She fell back, feeling the pressure follow her down to the floor and pinning her with it's weight.

The breath from Michaela's lung expelled upon impact and her face mask was ripped from her head, freeing her blonde hair from it's immaculate bun.

"Hey Bertha," she heard his voice, smooth and rich like silk.

"Vector," she breathed with subtle relief. She almost had something exciting happen, but alas, it was only a teammate. Vector shifted his weight and climbed off. Michaela was blind without the night vision from her mask and pawed the ground around her for the familiar rubber.

"Here." Vector told her. He plucked the mask from the floor and pressed it against her side. Her hand shot out and snatched it from his grasp. Quickly, she donned it after collecting her blonde hair to one shoulder.

"Where is everyone else?" she inquired as she picked up her weapon and returned it to wall with the window.

"I unno," Vector mumbled, uninterested in the topic. Through her night vision, she watched him ease on to the couch and lace his fingers at the base of his neck. Not much was known about Vector. She didn't know his age, name, or where he derived from. Unlike she; 28. Michaela Schneider. Germany. And she couldn't only recall a handful of times she saw him without his uniform on. Vector was still relatively new to the wolfpack and worked as reconnaissance. A fiend with a knife and hand-to-hand combat, who trained along Rockford Island by the teams commanding officer, Vector was an enigma amongst them all. She knew enough about everyone else to formulate an opinion, but not anything about him.

Michaela approached the couch and seated herself at the opposite end where she watched him with mild interest. Any interest on Michaela's behalf was far too much to begin with, but she liked it. She liked not knowing and going to great depth to find the answers. Which made her job that much more enthralling. She could find the pain threshold on any of her subjects and bring them right up to the edge, just before their bodies passed out. Of course, she would never exceed those limits. That would remove the fun of it all. She wanted them alive…., and awake.

Without realizing it, Michaela was smiling.

"Wipe that shit eating grin off your face, Bertha." Vector deadpanned.

This made her laugh, but not too much. Laughter was for the weak.

"How did you know? You're not even looking at me." She grinned.

He turned his concealed face at her and replied with silence. Like Michaela, he was cloaked in lightweight utilities. The fabric though was an active camouflage that could be utilized at any given moment, but only for a short period of the time. Michaela didn't know the exact number, but she knew that's how he found her and got inside the clinic without her spotting him. Who knew how long he'd been inside with her, silently watching her stare out the window and pace the area of her hideout?

"Want to have some fun?" She inquired.

"What do you mean? This is fun." Vector replied sarcastically. "I'm having a blast sitting on my ass with you."

Michaela perked a brow and sighed. "Okay, suit yourself then." She crossed her arms and legs and allowed the silence to encompass around them. One thing she did know about Vector is his curiosity which he tried to play off as subtlety. She just wanted to mess around. What else was there to do?

At first, he refused to bite the bait, but eventually he caved.

"This is boring." Vector muttered, still in the same position he was before.

"Hmmm." Michaela replied, mirroring a similar uninterest.

"Alright, Bertha." He caved. "What is it? Tell me."

A smile played her lips again and she glanced at him. "Come here and I'll tell you."

Vector went to move but caught himself. "No, you come here."

Checkmate.

Michaela scooted to his end of the couch and sat close enough for their legs to brush against. "Take your mask off," she grinned with a biting lip. Vector obeyed. He tossed his hood back and loosened the straps of his mask. She watched the hold release and fall from his features. Taking it by the filters, he lifted the equipment up and over his head. Michaela's eye scoured his face with delight. Her memory did little justice on the few times she witnessed Vector's appearance. A brunette with dark eyes, a hybrid of Asian and European. Maybe he was German like she?

"Take yours off," he said in a low voice. Her hand reached up but faltered before the straps. Not enough light penetrated inside the room for either of them to take their masks off and see. They would be blind to oncoming attacks, Michaela thought. Dangerous, she liked that. Her fingers worked the straps loose and she pulled it upward from the filters near her mouth. As soon as the cool air met her lips and jaw line, Vector moved.

She felt his breath before his mouth. When their lips met, his hands came up and ran through the tresses of her blonde hair, fisting a handful and pulling her towards his lap. Willingly, Michaela followed. She typically had control when it came to these things, most things actually. She was pretty bossy. But having Vector pull her closer, feeling his mouth headily against hers while his hand scoured the mounds of her breast and the curves of her hips, brought a different and enticing aspect to the idea of submission. She rolled her hips against his and lured a throaty moan. Michaela had to work around armor to find the under most part of his uniform just like hers. She released his vest around the same time he loosened hers, both were thrown carelessly to the floor. Vector sat up suddenly and removed his hands from Michaela's hips. Since she couldn't see very well, she reached forward blindly and felt the brush of skin; his lower abdomen was bare. Pressing her palm against his stomach, she ran up the length of his torso, reveling in the firm threads of muscle that awaited her touch.

"Mmmmmm," she purred when she reached the area about his neck and collarbone. Using her hand as a reference point, she brought her mouth on his neck and kissed her way up to his earlobe. There she took the soft flesh into her mouth and sucked. Vector grabbed her hips and sank her down onto his, grinding against her lower part as a groan rumbled from his chest. He flipped her over until she lied along her back and quickly took charge. His hands found the top button along her leather bodysuit and unsnapped it, revealing the zipper tab that ran down the length of her body just below her navel. Grabbing the tiny piece of metal under knuckle and thumb, he drug it down, filling the room with the little sound of a groaning zipper. Spreading the fabric apart, Michaela lifted up as he peeled the leather from her shoulders and chest until it began collecting around her hips. She kicked her boots off and pushed the remaining bundle of leather off until it laid on the floor in a heap. Michaela felt Vector sit back as she laid before him in nothing but a black undershirt and a panties. He started at her knees with his hands, pressing his palms firmly and running upward along her thighs. His fingers hitched the hem of her panties and he began to pull.

Michaela rose her hips as the fabric slid passed her rump and thighs until they were entirely removed. Again, Vector planted his hands on her pressing knees, parting them and allowing him to delve further. He shifted along the couch, still immersed in a thick darkness, but she could feel him moving, situating himself between her legs. When she felt his mouth along her groin, teasing the sensitive flesh, she hissed aloud and her body tensed.

He drew his tongue along the outside of her sex, luring a whimper from her parted mouth. "Please," Michaela breathed, begging for more.

The hot sensation of his tongue pushing passed the entrance of her sex sent Michaela into a frenzy. Her fingers dug into the fabric of the couch while her hips rose on their own accord. She closed her eyes as he worked at her wet center, sucking and licking until she felt the edge drawing near.

"Stop stop stop!" She panted, lifting her head. "Come here." She pawed at his bare shoulder, attempting to pull him ontop of her. Vector followed, sliding his hands up the course of her abdomen beneath her shirt.

"Take this off," his voice rumbled. She sat up and peeled the fabric away. Michaela then worked the latch of her bra before he mentioned that as well. Once the items were discarded, Vector's hands were upon her immediately. First, he tasted her, starting along her neck and collarbone and down the center of her sternum with kisses and a warm tongue. He's hands cupped the mounds of her breast, kneading them before he worshiped each individually with his mouth, leaving a wet and pert nipple in his wake.

Michaela couldn't stop the chills that waved back and forth along her body as his mouth coursed her flesh. She chewed her lip painfully as the throbbing ache grew strong and nearly unbearable, her hips rising and falling. She reached up and took his face into her hold, pulling him down onto her mouth. Vector reached beneath and began working the opening of his trousers. The buckle jingled and released, and before long, she could feel the heat of his sex brush her thighs. He sank against her, pressing along her entrance. In response, she rolled her hips against him, luring a throaty rumbled and a nibble along her bottom lip from him. Vector's hands then cupped the back of her knees, lifting and spreading her legs wide as he crawled closer. The feeling of one of his hands along her back leg disappeared, leaving anticipation and rising excitement.

"I want to feel you," Michaela moan when she felt the head of his sex rub against the her core. She trembled under the assault as he ran the tip up and down, slapping her sensitive folds ever so often.

With gritted teeth, she glared into the darkness towards Vector and lifted her lips with a purpose.

Suddenly, Vector leaned forward, his mouth brushing against her ear. His breath came as heated pants, laced with yearning and need. "Tell me you want it." His deep voice scratched.

A pressure was applied at her entrance before he slipped inside, filling her to the brim. A choked cry passed her lips as her body attempted to adjust to his measures. She moaned with a roll of her hips, taking Vector deeper. His hands clutched her hips, aiding the movements she steered against him.

Vector leaned down again and claimed her mouth as he withdrew himself and returned again, sliding his length back and forth within her heated core.

"Harder," she said against his mouth, feeling his hips crash into hers with aggression. "Harder!" She panted, clutching edges of the couch as he leaned away and grabbed the back of her legs once more. He bucked against her, delving as far as her body allowed him until the pain mixed into pleasure. She could feel herself climbing, the walls of her sex restricting around him as he slammed into her. A hand clamped over Michaela's mouth as her cries began to exceed what was safe for the members of Delta to remain undetected. They rode each other out, grinding and slipping against one another almost savagely. What Michaela and Vector wanted wasn't love or romance. Too separate from compassion and with rather unorthodox approaches towards life, the pair only went flesh deep. Animalistic, at this point.

Carnal.

Licentious.

As Vector's rhythm increased against, almost pushing her entirely off the couch, Michaela knew he was close. He was breathing frantically, holding onto her hips until his nails bit into her skin, slamming into her core down to the hilt. In one final thrust, Vector buried himself as deep as he could go just as Michaela's wall constricted and released, milking his shaft within her. She rode the zenith down, feeling the heat and wet of his seed fill her. She was a fixed puppy, thankfully.

Michaela drew her legs around him, hooking at the ankles. She tugged him down until their sweat shined torso met. They kissed, panted and heated sweeps of tongue and lips. She could taste the salt of his sweat along his mouth. Vector then withdrew and cleared his throat. Michaela stood, feeling his semen drip from her swollen lips. She wiped it away and proceeded to get dressed. Vector was donning his gas mask just as Michaela tied her blonde hair into a smooth bun. He slapped her ass and plucked up his weapon. She pulled her gas mask over her face and strapped it tight.

A soft clapping sounded behind them, slow and comical. Both Michaela and Vector spun around in surprise, raising their weapons to shoot.

It was Vladimir, codename Spectre, the teams sniper.

"Shit," Michaela grumbled as he stepped into the room. He was chuckling with a slight bounce to his shoulders as he softly clapped.

"Wow," he jeered, "Never in my days did I think I'd walk in on something this juicy." He laughed, "And I'm mean _juicy._"

"Fuck off, Spectre." Vector said as he tossed his hood over his head. He then slung the strap of his assault rifle over his shoulders and proceeded to leave the room.

"Where are the others?" Michaela inquired with disdain. She wasn't ashamed of her brazen behavior or that Spectre had seen it's entirety.

"Down stairs," he answered, "I saw the heat exchange and told them to wait there. Good thing," he laughed. Spectre had a goggle-like device that allowed his vision to penetrate walls and spot thermals from close range. He did see the whole thing. This still didn't bother Michaela.

"Let's go pervert." Michaela retorted as she exited the room after Vector.


End file.
